The inheritance of the light
by Ninquelotefanfic
Summary: Quatre ans auparavant, Hyrule jouissait d'un règne prospère et abondant. Royaume rempli de lumière sous la gouvernance du roi Darius Nohansen d'Hyrule, un roi juste et bon, soutenu par les prêtres de l'ordre des Déesses. Lors du sacrement d'une Oracle, ses terres basculèrent dans la guerre, enclenché par les ambitions du souverain, Ganondorf.
1. Avant-propos

Avant-propos

Les personnages et l'univers de « The legend of Zelda » appartiennent à Shingeru Miyamoto et Takashi Tezukashi – les concepteurs – Tous les droits leur sont réservés. Toutefois, le fils de l'histoire et certaines idées m'appartiennent.

Sachez que cette histoire est née durant l'année 2007, et qu'il a été publié uniquement qu'à partir de 2017, pour sa version finale. Ce sera une histoire unique, sans lien avec les jeux, si ce n'est que ceci se base dans l'univers de la saga avec quelques changements personnels.

Au plaisir de vous faire lire cette fiction qui paraîtra aléatoirement durant l'année.


	2. Introduction

_Disclamer: Les personnages et l'univers de « The legend of Zelda » appartiennent à Shingeru Miyamoto et Takashi Tezukashi – les concepteurs – Tous les droits leur sont réservés._

 _Information : Je remercie à ma bêta-lectrice, Storiesmania d'avoir prit le temps de lire et corriger les fautes._

* * *

 **Introduction**

Il y a bien longtemps, il n'existait que le Chaos, un monde unique et sans conflit.

Un jour, les trois Déesses, Naru, Dyn et Farore, décidèrent de lui offrir un nouveau souffle de vie. Elles créèrent un Nouveau Monde à partir du Chaos, et deux nouveaux ordres naquirent : l'ordre de la lumière et celui des ténèbres.

Bien que jumeaux, ses deux concepts se disputèrent la plus haute marche du Nouveau Monde unique. Ces disputes incessantes provoquèrent de nombreuses guerres qui mettaient en danger ses habitants.

Peinées par ce conflit perpétuel, les Déesses décidèrent de les séparer en deux ordres, dans deux mondes parallèles : le monde de la lumière et le monde des ténèbres. Une porte permit le passage entre ces deux mondes.

Or, les Déesses avaient seulement créé une nouvelle raison d'élargir le territoire et la guerre s'intensifia.

Cette fois-ci, le combat ne concerna plus les deux ordres mondiaux, mais les habitants des différents mondes s'affrontèrent jusqu'à la mort, jonchant le monde de cadavres. Pour y mettre fin, Les Déesses intervinrent une dernière fois. Elles choisirent deux champions, représentant chacun un ordre. Seuls ces deux êtres devaient se mesurer jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Le combat dura plus de cent ans, sans qu'aucun des deux champions parvienne à avoir le dessus sur l'autre. Deux ans plus tard, l'une des deux épées se brisa après un ultime échange. La lumière était parvenue à gagner le combat éternel face à un unique témoin.

Ce fut l'âge d'or de la lumière.

Après ce combat, les ténèbres furent scellées dans le monde aride, de l'autre côté de la porte. Une clef sacrée fut posée sur la porte, comme pour se remémorer de cette époque de conflit.

Cependant, la légende raconte que le combat n'était pas réellement terminé. Les Déesses acceptèrent qu'un nouveau duel survienne tous les cent ans. Les descendants des champions doivent se mesurer à nouveau afin d'établir l'ordre qui sera aux commandes durant un cycle de cent ans. Face à eux, l'héritier du témoin servira d'arbitre.

Ils reçurent alors le pouvoir de la clef sacrée, séparé en trois parties : la force, le courage et la sagesse.

Dans un cycle éternel…


	3. Partie 1 - 1

_Disclamer: Les personnages et l'univers de « The legend of Zelda » appartiennent à Shingeru Miyamoto et Takashi Tezukashi – les concepteurs – Tous les droits leur sont réservés._

 _Information : Je remercie à ma bêta-lectrice, Storiesmania d'avoir prit le temps de lire et corriger les fautes._

* * *

 **Partie 1 : Doutes et espoirs**

 **1**

La forêt de Firore, également nommée « la forêt des Kokiris », se situait au sud-ouest du royaume d'Hyrule. Elle était autrefois habitée par une race d'apparence juvénile, ainsi que de leurs inséparables acolytes. Leur rôle était de s'assurer de la pérennité et l'harmonie des plantes tout en protégeant un trésor dont seul leur aïeul connaissait l'emplacement. Parfois joueurs et rieurs, d'autres fois naïfs et insouciants, ils vivaient sous la protection d'un arbre centenaire, l'arbre Mojo. Un jour, l'arbre ressentit les affres ténébreuses provenant des terres voisines. Il comprit que son précieux ami, le héros de la lumière, avait péri sous les coups de son adversaire. Une sombre brume rampa au sol, provoquant l'apparition de nouvelles graines. En peu de temps, les plantes s'animèrent d'une sombre hostilité. Effrayés par le changement d'environnement, les enfants de la forêt disparurent du jour en lendemain, laissant derrière eux les ruines de leurs habitations.

Où se sont-ils enfuis ? Les soldats du mal ne le savaient pas, car ils revenaient les mains vides de leurs expéditions.

Personne n'avait remarqué la présence d'un courageux résidant. D'une oreille alerte, cet individu parcourait le cœur de ses bois à la recherche de plantes comestibles. D'une apparence frêle à cause de la sous-alimentation, il se contenta principalement de racine afin de tromper la faim au pied d'un pommier. Il leva les yeux bleus et remarqua la présence de fruit.

La joie s'empara de lui. Il se redressa instantanément.

Link sortit une corde de son sac en bandoulière et la jeta vers une branche en hauteur. Il s'assura de sa stabilité avant de commencer son ascension. Arrivé à la première branche, il s'assit dessus. Les mains douloureuses et le souffle saccadé, il se reposa, avant de cueillir une pomme en face de lui.

Une première bouchée lui donna un goût luxueux et juteux en bouche. Une sensation que Link avait presque oubliée. Il ne s'attarda pas à cette unique bouchée et dévora la moitié du fruit. Ensuite, il frotta ses lèvres avec la manche de sa tunique rapiécée. Puis, il s'empara d'une deuxième pomme pour la fourrer dans son sac.

— Link. Link ! Il y a des soldats qui arrivent. Il y a des soldats tout près. Il faut fuir. Il faut fuir !

D'un mouvement sec, Link se releva et se colla contre le tronc.

Une lueur blanchâtre zigzagua entre les arbres et fonça dans sa direction.

— Esprit. Par ici, hurla-t-il, en agitant sa main gauche.

Esprit, une fée, a survécut à la mort de son ancien compagnon grâce à l'intervention de l'Hylien, il y a deux ans. Reconnaissante envers son sauveur, elle lui témoigna un profond attachement et l'aida en tant qu'éclaireur. Link pensait jusqu'à cet instant que les fées avaient disparu en même temps que les Kokiris, mais l'existence de son amie chambouler les rumeurs l'a fait changer d'avis à ce sujet.

Arrivée au niveau de Link, elle tourna frénétiquement au-dessus de sa tête jusqu'à lui donner le tournis. Il lui présenta sa main pour qu'elle s'y pose.

— Calme-toi, Esprit, lui conseilla-t-il.

— Mais… C'est l'escorte de l'autre jour, rétorqua-t-elle, à moitié essoufflée.

— Vraiment ?!

L'Hylien n'attendait pas réellement une réponse.

Il y a quelques jours de cela, un étrange cortège avait traversé la forêt de Firore en direction du sud. La présence d'une calèche avait attiré l'attention de l'orphelin lors de ce passage. Intrigué par son contenu, il n'était pas parvenu à voir l'intérieur. Or, il comptait bien assouvir sa curiosité une bonne fois pour toutes.

— Attends-moi ici. Je vais voir ce qui se passe.

Sans attendre, Link sauta au sol. La réception fut suivie d'une vague de douleur qui parcourut tout son corps. Il courut vers la direction d'où provenait la fée. Durant sa course, il croisa une racine qui se détachait du sol. Il monta dessus et sauta sur une branche à quelques mètres de lui, avec l'agilité d'un singe, avant d'atterrir sur une autre grâce à son élan.

Link vivait dans la forêt depuis le jour où le royaume d'Hyrule était tombé. L'expérience accumulée par ses années de pratique lui avait permis d'affermir sa dextérité et d'affiner son agilité. La présence des branches, racines et plantes s'était enregistrée dans sa mémoire. Il était devenu le maître des lieux, le roi de la forêt, sans crainte ni loi.

Esprit avait du mal à le suivre quand Link se lançait dans ce parcours d'agilité. Elle admira cette course interrompue et sans mouvements inutiles.

Finalement, elle s'élança à ses côtés en lui disant :

— Il ne faut pas y aller. Il ne faut pas ! C'est dangereux. Très dangereux !

Link s'arrêta soudainement, comme stoppé par un mur invisible. Il tendit l'oreille.

Le roulement des roues de la calèche parvint à ses oreilles et lui informa qu'il approchait du but. Il sauta sur une branche inférieure, qui se berça dangereusement sous son poids. Link crut qu'elle se casserait, mais elle résista. Il reprit la cadence, montant de plus en plus haut. Dès que le son devint net, il ralentit.

Esprit se plaça devant ses yeux. Elle répéta les mêmes phrases afin de le raisonner. Mais, Link la logea dans le reste de son col sans quitter des yeux le cortège.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, Esprit. Je vais juste regarder. Ils ne sauront même pas que j'existe.

— Mais… Mais !

Link lui fit signe de se taire, son index sur ses lèvres. Puis, son attention se tourna vers la voiture.

Esprit avait raison : c'était le même cortège. Comme précédemment, les rideaux de la calèche cachaient l'intérieur de l'habitacle et quatre cavaliers en amure noire et lourdement armés l'entouraient. Toutefois, il remarqua une petite ouverture, comme si le tissu avait été négligemment tiré à la hâte. Au travers, il crut voir une silhouette immobile. Il plissa les yeux pour mieux voir et manqua de sortir de sa cachette.

La sensation ressentie il y a quinze jours revint en lui comme une claque au visage. La marque triangulaire sur sa main se mit à briller d'une faible lueur. Une voix résonna dans sa tête dans un chant mystique et incompréhensible comme une lamentation saisissante et doucereuse.

La silhouette bougea et le rideau s'écarta peu de temps après. Une femme d'une beauté divine, avec de longs cheveux blonds, se dévoila sous ses yeux. La tiare sombre, ornée d'une pierre sanglante, habillait son front. Ses pupilles bleues scrutèrent la forêt, comme si elle recherchait quelque chose.

Link eut l'impression que cette femme lui était liée, d'une quelconque manière. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son regard croisât le sien. Il prit conscience qu'elle avait remarqué sa présence. Mal à l'aise, il eut un mouvement de recul. Son pied glissa sur de la mousse et il tomba sur le chantier.

* * *

Abattue, la princesse repensa à son séjour de l'autre côté de la frontière. Le but de son voyage était de rencontrer les dirigeants des royaumes voisins et de les rallier. Le cœur meurtri par la trahison, elle s'exerça à sa mission pour cet homme cruel tout en affirmant qu'elle vivait décemment auprès de lui. Mensonge. Elle repensa à l'époque où son père vivait encore et cela lui paraissait loin.

Quatre ans auparavant, Hyrule jouissait d'un règne prospère et abondant. Royaume rempli de lumière sous la gouvernance du roi Darius Nohansen d'Hyrule, un roi juste et bon, soutenu par les prêtres de l'ordre des Déesses. Lors du sacrement d'une Oracle, ses terres basculèrent dans la guerre, enclenchée par les ambitions de Ganondorf. Cet homme profita du sacrement pour effectuer une attaque éclair et violente. Malgré la présence en nombres des soldats, ainsi que celle du héros de la lumière, la bataille resta menée par le tyran qui parvint à faire tomber son plus grand ennemi.

Présente ce jour-là, la princesse Zelda fut le témoin de sa victoire. Le possesseur de la force s'empara des deux morceaux restants : La Triforce du courage – possédé par le héros – et celle de la sagesse – en sa possession —. Les Déesses apparurent devant le tyran et lui accordèrent un vœu. Ganondorf ordonna l'ouverture de la porte du royaume des ténèbres et en devint souverain. Les portes commencèrent à s'ouvrir sous son rire maléfique et résonnant. En un instant, le ciel s'assombrit. Les plaines verdoyantes d'Hyrule s'appauvrissent et les arbres moururent lentement. Le royaume tout entier, ainsi que ses voisins alliés, commença à sombrer dans une époque de ténèbres.

L'homme se tourna vers la princesse, prêt à la pourfendre. Zelda se souvint d'avoir prié les Déesses de les sauver du mal. Soudain, la Triforce du courage se mit à briller intensément et brûla la main du nouveau possesseur avant de s'envoler au loin. Les portes menant dans l'autre monde se bloquèrent à moitié ouverte. Ganondorf comprit qu'un nouvel élu venait d'être choisi par les déesses. Il envoya ses hommes aux quatre coins du royaume pour le retrouver. Ses plans repoussés, il s'installa sur le trône et fit de la princesse Zelda sa pupille et prisonnière, dans l'espérance que la nouvelle lueur d'espoir vienne la délivrer.

Depuis ce jour, les rires joyeux des enfants, les conversations animées des adultes laissaient place à une atmosphère pesante et inquiétante. Même la lumière du soleil parvint difficilement à transpercer les sombres nuages au-dessus du royaume. Son cœur hurlait de remontée le temps, revenir à cette époque bénit pour prévenir du danger. Son peuple avait besoin, plus que jamais, qu'un héros vienne les délivrer. De cet homme, qui, autrefois, avait réussi à repousser les forces du mal dans une contrée lointaine. Mais il se faisait attendre. Pire, elle pensait qu'il n'avait jamais existé.

La princesse Zelda serra ses doigts, s'enfonçant ses ongles jusqu'au sang.

Soudain, une lumière triangulaire brilla sur sa main droite. La mélodie des Déesses résonna dans son esprit avec clarté. Elle admira la Triforce de la sagesse, sournoisement restituée lors de la fuite du troisième morceau.

La princesse n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Ce fut la seconde réaction du pouvoir de la déesse depuis son premier passage dans la forêt de Firore. La première fois, l'étonnement s'était emparé d'elle lorsque la résonance entre deux Triforces s'était activée. À cette distance, la force n'était pas à porter de main et l'absence dévoilait une seule explication possible : l'élue du courage se trouvait dans les environs.

Machinalement, la princesse ouvrit les rideaux. Une jungle d'arbres et de plantes immenses poussait de façon désordonnée. Les branches frôlaient sa calèche comme si elles voulaient la blesser au visage. À un moment, elle crut que l'une d'entre elles s'animait d'une aura hostile pour la capturer. Sous cet environnement oppressant, elle eut du mal à trouver une présence civilisée dans ce désordre naturel.

Soudain, une silhouette traversa son champ de recherche. Ses yeux se rivèrent vers l'origine de cette apparition. Ses yeux s'agrandirent quand elle entrevit la présence d'un enfant du même âge qu'elle. Ses traits physiques rappelaient ceux d'un Hylien, aux cheveux blonds, dont la longueur lui donnant une apparence féminine. Elle ne pouvait pas voir à cette distance, mais elle imaginait qu'il partageait la même expression qu'elle.

En voyant cet enfant, la mémoire d'un héros disparu frappa la princesse. C'était comme s'il était la dernière lueur d'espoir face aux ténèbres.

Or, il était trop jeune pour combattre un adulte.

Les Déesses étaient-elles farceuses pour choisir un tel élu ?

Observant fixement le garçon, elle constata un mouvement de recul de sa part. Puis, il tomba non loin d'elle. La peur s'empara d'elle à tel point que la princesse sauta de son siège. La découverte des soldats, l'escortant jusqu'au château, risquerait de plonger à nouveau Hyrule dans les ténèbres les plus profondes.

La calèche s'arrêta net, dans un brusque balancement d'avant en arrière.

Les sifflements stridents à l'extérieur annoncèrent que les gardes avaient également remarqué cette chute. Les sombres soldats ne possédaient pas la langue Hylienne, mais cela se traduisait par des sons particuliers. La frénésie lui fit comprendre qu'ils recherchèrent l'origine sans succès. La princesse sut qu'elle devait faire vite, si elle voulait que le garçon survive.

Instinctivement, elle ouvrit la porte dans un mouvement brusque. Elle posa un pied sur le marchepied.

Un soldat remarqua sa sortie. Son épée menaça de lui trancher le cou, si elle avait faisait un pas de plus. Cette forme de dissuasion rappela à la princesse que la moindre désobéissance provoquerait sa chute face à des créatures lourdement armées.

En dépit du danger qu'elle encourait, son action sembla avoir porté ses fruits, car elle ne vit pas l'enfant. Elle supposait qu'il eût réussi à se cacher à temps. Pour ne pas trahir sa présence, elle dissimula la lueur à sa main derrière son dos.

Son regard défia l'individu en armure qui la somma de retourner à sa place.

— Je prenais l'air, répliqua-t-elle. Cela fait déjà plus d'un jour que nous roulons et j'ai besoin d'exercice, ajouta-t-elle, d'une voix ferme et sans appel.

La créature refusa, protestant du retour imminent auprès de son maître.

Un long silence s'installa entre eux sans qu'aucun déviât du regard. Zelda était consciente du danger qu'elle encourait en se montrant insolente. Elle connaissait aussi le danger qu'encoure le garçon. Mais elle devait rester forte et ne pas flancher.

Au final, elle se tourna dignement. La Triforce brillait toujours sur sa main, mais elle espérait qu'aucun soldat ne retrouverait l'enfant.

À l'intérieur, sa poitrine se serra par la peur. Mais quand le cortège reprit son chemin, la pression retomba d'un seul coup. Elle avait réussi à sauver un garçon. Sous ce soulagement, elle leva les yeux au-dessus d'elle et vit une femme avec les bras croisés. Son cœur rata un battement.

Sous la surprise, la princesse Zelda mit un certain temps pour reconnaître les yeux rouges de la Sheirka. La femme resta assise, qui décroisa uniquement pour poser une main sur son opulente poitrine et courber l'échine pour la saluer.

— Impa ! Que fais-tu là ? murmura la princesse.

Impa, autrefois instructrice et nourrice de Zelda, faisait partie des derniers Sheirkas en vie. Ce peuple avait fait la promesse éternelle de protéger la famille royale d'Hyrule, ils avaient été les premiers à partir aux fronts pour libérer le royaume. L'échec se conclut par la perte d'une grande partie de ses membres et le peu de survivants continua à diriger la rébellion.

— Pardonnez-moi de mon intrusion, princesse.

— Je ne suis plus digne d'être appelée « princesse ».

— Sachez que vous le resterez aux yeux du peuple.

Le cœur de la princesse s'alourdit face à son incompétence. Dans sa soumission face au mal, elle parvenait à garder la dignité et force, mais dans le fond, le doute s'était immiscé en elle, tel qu'un poison sans remède. Pour la survie de son peuple, elle avait accepté sa position de prisonnière. Pour sauver les peuples environnants, elle se plaça comme ambassadrice afin d'empêcher une guerre. Cependant, elle ne pouvait se voiler la face : le jour où Ganondorf tombera, elle ne pourrait pas monter sur le trône sans sentir le poids de la culpabilité.

— Impa. Je trahis mon propre royaume. Je ne suis plus digne de leur confiance.

— Princesse. Ne dites pas ces mots. Vous êtes le dernier espoir d'Hyrule.

La princesse Zelda hocha négativement la tête en signe de refus. Les yeux moroses, elle baissa la tête en signe de résiliation. Elle se sentait faible, incapable d'épauler le royaume, comme avait fait son père et de nombreuses générations royales avant elle. Hyrule avait besoin d'un héros, et non d'une princesse incompétente. Ce héros, elle voyait ce jeune homme le devenir. Malgré le manque d'échange, l'apparence désastreuse qui s'était offerte à elle, ce porteur de la Triforce manquante saura un parfait guide pour son peuple.

La princesse Zelda leva les yeux avec lueur déterminée. Elle fixa la femme en face d'elle.

— Impa. J'ai un service à te demander.


	4. Partie 1 - 2

_Disclamer: Les personnages et l'univers de « The legend of Zelda » appartiennent à Shingeru Miyamoto et Takashi Tezukashi – les concepteurs – Tous les droits leur sont réservés._

 _Information : Je remercie à ma bêta-lectrice, Storiesmania d'avoir prit le temps de lire et corriger les fautes. Je vous conseille de vous rendre à son profils afin de lire ses histoires passionnantes.  
_

* * *

 **2**

Quelques heures plus tôt…

Son corps heurta violemment le sol, à quelques mètres de la voiture. Au même instant, une douleur lancinante parcourut le bras de Link. Les dents crispées, il réprima les larmes naissantes tout en tenant son membre qui s'était brisé par le choc. Cependant, un bruit non loin de lui l'alerta.

Promptement, le garçon glissa sous la diligence et fut témoin de l'action courageuse de la passagère. Une atmosphère hostile s'était instaurée dans la forêt. Égoïstement, il profita de cette diversion pour passer derrière la voiture et observa le jeu de regard entre la princesse et la créature en armure sombre.

Un bruit à l'avant le fit comprendre qu'un des soldats contournât la voiture.

Il se précipita dans la direction opposée, vit le dos d'un autre soldat. De peur qu'il se tournât vers lui, Link douta de pouvoir s'échapper par les buissons. Une oppression lui retourna l'estomac. Conscient de la dangerosité, il devait trouver un moyen de s'échapper.

Son regard se tourna vers la soute à bagages.

Elle n'était pas scellée.

Avec agilité, en dépit de la hauteur, il s'y engouffra.

À son plus grand bonheur -ou malheurs-, aucun bagage volumineux n'avait été rangé à l'intérieur. Il s'installa en se contorsionnant afin d'épargner son bras meurtri. Esprit l'avait rejoint de justesse. D'un mouvement, il la somma de rester silencieuse par crainte d'être découvert.

À l'extérieur, les sons lui parvenaient avec clarté.

L'agitation s'intensifia un moment, avant que le balancement de la diligence lui fasse comprendre qu'elle reprit son voyage. Rapidement, une conversation à peine audible résonna contre la caisse. Bien qu'il essayât d'identifier les mots, il ne parvint pas à la comprendre.

Esprit se posa sur ses genoux, recroquevillés au niveau de son visage. La lueur rose pâle illuminait sa cachette, éloignant les ténèbres. En la fixant, il remarqua son inquiétude, signe qu'elle avait également entendu l'os se casser. Il grimaça, aux bords des larmes.

 _Un homme ne doit jamais pleurer… En toutes circonstances._

Une demi-heure après le départ, le balancement saccadé et violent changea de rythme.

En dépit de sa vie sauvage, Link reconnut les sursauts provoqués par une route pavée. Ce changement lui fit comprendre que le cortège royal venait de pénétrer une ville.

Link fouilla dans sa mémoire afin de se rappeler de la géographie des alentours de la forêt. Si ces voyageurs semblaient provenir du sud, ils se dirigeaient vers le nord quand il les avait interceptés. Dans cette direction, le jeune homme se souvenait de deux destinations possibles, la capitale du royaume et le village Cocorico. Sur ces deux lieux, seule la capitale d'Hyrule lui sembla être la meilleure candidate pour sa destination.

Link se recroquevilla un peu plus, enfonçant sa tête sous ses jambes. Le chant religieux dans son esprit ne s'était pas estompé. Au contraire, il s'accentua à l'approche du château. Comme les mêmes couplets revenaient, il se surprit à accompagner les voix.

Le cortège s'arrêta soudainement et le coupa dans le chant.

Les cris stridents s'élancèrent à nouveau dans sa tête, douloureux. Il savait que c'était le mode de communication de ces créatures ténébreuses. C'était un langage codifié, compréhensible uniquement par eux. Il pénétrait au plus profond de l'âme, directement dans leur cerveau. Et remplie d'effroi, leur victime ne montrait aucun signe de rébellion.

Témoin de ces agressions, Link avait assisté à l'arrestation d'un homme baraqué, après un vol au marché. La peur s'était emparée de lui à l'idée d'être pris en flagrant délit. L'individu s'était roulé au sol en se tenant la tête et des larmes de sang coulaient sur ses joues. Après cinq minutes, l'homme avait convulsé un bref instant avant de s'arrêter net. Mort. Les soldats avaient traîné son corps inanimé avec eux. Tous les témoins de la scène ne bougeaient pas. Même quand les soldats de Ganondorf étaient partis, le silence mortuaire subsistait encore.

Depuis ce jour, l'orphelin s'était promis d'éviter la capitale d'Hyrule.

Esprit l'observait, le regard apeuré par son impuissance. Link la rassura en la fixant de ses yeux bienveillants.

Les pas lourds des armures s'éloignèrent lentement. Une porte s'ouvrit. Puis, se referma.

Un long silence.

Le duo attendit, silencieux, de peur que resta encore un soldat.

Link ouvrit le coffre. Esprit survola la cour avant de lui faire un signe.

Il s'extirpa de sa cachette dans un mouvement hasardeux, avant de tomber lourdement sur le pavé. Le choc avec la pierre réveilla la douleur. Cette fois-ci, il ne put contenir ses larmes. Esprit le rejoignit, l'interrogeant avec inquiétude sur sa blessure. Link la rassura, protestant qu'il s'occuperait de sa blessure à la maison. Il ne pouvait pas compter sur les médecins. À Hyrule, il était recherché en tant que fils d'un traître, mais également pour ses vols. Il ne pouvait se rendre dans un endroit sans éveiller les soupçons. Il ne pouvait compter que sur lui-même.

— Où est-ce qu'on est Link ?

— Le château d'Hyrule, souffla le jeune garçon.

Suite à ces mots, l'étonnement se lisait sur le visage d'Esprit.

L'arbre Mojo, seigneur de la forêt de Firone, lui avait raconté que ce lieu baignait dans une douce lumière et qu'elle réchauffait le cœur de ses visiteurs. En entendant ces récits, la fée eut envie de s'y rendre à maintes reprises, mais jamais elle ne s'y serait rendue d'elle-même. Et sans son partenaire.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à assister à cette vision cauchemardesque.

Au-dessus d'eux, un ciel sombre et rougeoyant cachait les lueurs du soleil. Les éclairs s'abattaient autour d'eux, comme pour les enfermer dans une dangereuse cage lumineuse. Les murs, autrefois parfaitement clairs, s'étaient assombris. Des modifications, à l'image du souverain, avaient changé l'apparence générale du bâtiment. Entre les charpentes, le donjon s'élevait un peu plus vers le ciel. Des gargouilles menaçantes y avaient été installées. En les observant, un frisson lui parcourut le dos de lui et provoqua un sentiment de malaise. À tout instant, il crut voir les statues s'animer d'elle-même pour se fondre sur lui.

L'aura maléfique de cet édifice l'intima de faire un pas de plus.

Tout lui indiquait clairement qu'il se trouvait dans le château de Ganondorf. La grande place déserte lui parut inquiétante, même si la grande porte était close. Cela confirma les rumeurs que le jeune homme avait entendu durant ses larcins dans la souverain ne craignait rien, que ce soit une invasion ou un assassinat. Sa tyrannie était connue par tous, et ceux qui avaient osé s'attaquer à lui n'étaient pas revenus vivants de ces lieux.

Esprit vola à ses côtés, au niveau de ses épaules, silencieusement.

— On y va, Esprit, annonça Link sans quitter des yeux le donjon.

Cette vision lui donna un goût amer.

Témoin de sa survie, Link réalisa que la princesse du roi précédent devait en baver dans son rôle de pupille sous le joug du tyran. Les rumeurs allaient de bon train, dans les rues de la capitale. Certains annonçaient la possibilité d'un mariage dès sa majorité, tandis que d'autres prédisaient l'arrivée d'un nouvel élu et qu'elle servait d'appât. Bien évidemment, il y avait une dernière catégorie qui pestait contre la princesse Zelda et dénonçait une alliance entre elle et le seigneur du mal.

Link ne savait pas où se situait la vérité sur ces bruits de rues. Une chose était sûre. Aucun héros, arborant la marque de la triforce sur sa main, ne venait au secours de la princesse en détresse, car cet individu refusait obstinément de suivre ce destin.

 _Un jour, toi aussi, tu deviendras un héros, comme fut ton père avant toi…_

C'était les mots prononcés par sa mère avant sa mort.

— Jamais !

Esprit sursauta, en l'entendant. Elle ne s'attendait pas à sa brusque réaction. Parfois, elle ne comprenait pas ces changements d'humeur. Mais elle l'avait à peine constaté que ce comportement lunatique s'arrêta promptement. Elle observa son compagnon s'approcher de la lourde porte, avant qu'une voix survînt derrière eux :

— Attends un peu, jeune homme.

Link s'arrêta net, les veines battant contre ses tympans.

— Dans cette direction, tu rencontras forcément des soldats, reprit la voix féminine.

Link se tourna vers son interlocutrice.

Esprit se plaça devant lui promptement, les poings serrés contre sa poitrine.

— Ce n'est pas de sa faute. Pas de sa faute. C'était un accident, un simple accident, bégaya-t-elle, paniquée.

Link observa la femme lui faisant face.

Les cheveux courts et argentés lui donnaient un air de garçon manqué. Ses oreilles longues et pointues rappelaient celles des habitants du royaume d'Hyrule. Ses yeux rouges le perçait de part en part, comme pour juger son courage ou toute tentative de fuite. Elle s'approcha de lui lentement, les bras se balançant le long de son corps haut et élancé. Sa tenue bleutée épousait des formes généreuses dans une apparence semblable à un ninja. À l'avant, un blason représentant un œil rouge, une larme en dessous, sur fond blanc frappa aux yeux de l'orphelin. C'était une Sheirka, un peuple ayant promis de protéger la famille royale d'Hyrule.

Link plia ses jambes. Il sortit sa dague de sa sacoche. Puis, il se positionna à l'offensive tout en sifflant. Ce signal annonçait leur fuite au prochain sifflement. Sa crainte, c'était que la soldate comprenne sa feinte.

* * *

Impa s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui et sentit l'aura combattante du jeune homme. Or, ce fut la position prise par l'enfant qui la stoppa d'un seul coup. Les yeux écarquillés, elle fixa la dague tenue à la main gauche, posée légèrement à l'arrière. Cette garde annonça une attaque défensive et rapide pour tous ceux qui osaient s'approcher. À sa connaissance, un seul homme se tenait de cette façon. Un soldat invaincu jusqu'à quatre ans.

Le souffle court, elle posa instinctivement son pied à l'avant, le bras tendu vers le jeune inconnu.

— Junior… C'est toi ? marmonna-t-elle, le souffle coupé.

L'enfant arqua un sourcil et abandonna lentement sa position.

Sa réaction confirma sur l'identité du préadolescent lui faisant face. Un sentiment de joie, mêlé à la douleur, s'empara d'elle en quelques secondes. Son visage changea lentement d'expression quand elle le reconnut Link junior, alias junior à la cour royale, fils du héros de la lumière.

Ses parents avaient choisi ce nom, porté par de grands hommes ayant combattu les forces du mal. Ce patronyme s'était largement rependu parmi les enfants du royaume, à la fois en remerciement pour ces êtres exceptionnels, comme pour leur insuffler la force et le courage.

Le père de junior avait démontré un talent qu'on voyait uniquement tous les cent ans, au sein de la chevalerie d'Hyrule. Son caractère non conformiste au protocole chevaleresque le rendait hors norme. Il n'avait pas attendu le signal pour prendre les armes et protéger le royaume. Sa quête s'était soldé par sa victoire et avait instauré une puissante lumière au royaume. Il était devenu le « héros de la lumière ». Suite à ses évènements, il avait décidé de se retirer de la chevalerie, vivant dans son propre fief au sud-ouest d'Hyrule. Cet étrange comportement avait intrigué les hommes de la cour, jusqu'à l'annonce de son mariage, puis la naissance d'un petit garçon.

Impa observa le garçon d'une dizaine d'années. Elle imaginait Junior vivre par lui-même durant ces dernières années, comptant sur une audace héritée par son aïeule pour subvenir à ses besoins.

Un élément lui frappa au visage.

Les villageois de Cocorico se plaignaient de la présence d'un enfant chapardeur ces derniers mois. Aucun des orphelins de guerre, sous la juridiction des adultes, ne s'était attelé à ce genre de comportement. En conséquence, ils surveillaient ses allées et venues, espérant de le surprendre dans ces méfaits. Intelligent et malin, il ne s'était jamais fait prendre sur le fait. Pendant ce temps, elle s'était portée volontaire à payer les dédommagements. Occupée par son rôle au sein de la rébellion, elle ne s'était pas attardée plus longtemps sur cette affaire. Elle regrettait à présent son geste, surtout si Link et ce voleur faisaient partie d'une seule et même personne.

— Suis-moi, reprit la femme.

* * *

En dépit des suspicions, Link ne sentit aucune hostilité chez cette femme. Bien au contraire, l'aura qu'elle dégageait donna l'impression d'être une nourrice douce et accueillante.

Elle lui était familière.

Seule Esprit resta sur ses gardes.

Il suivit Impa, qui se dirigeait vers les écuries. Son attention se tourna vers les fenêtres, de peur qu'un résidant ne les remarque. Le duo la rattrapa au niveau de la porte, car elle les attendait en croisant les bras. Puis, ils se laissèrent guider à l'intérieur.

Link se positionna devant la Sheirka, prêt à lui parler. Mais, il fut coupé dans son élan par la surprenante étreinte de cette dernière.

— Tu es en vie, junior. Que les déesses soient louées dans leur plus grande clémence.

La voix de l'adulte s'était enraillée par l'impact de ses sentiments. Link ouvrit grand les yeux. Il ne la serra pas, mais il ne lui résista pas pour autant. Elle se contentait de le maintenir fermement dans ces bras, sans une larme, de peur qu'il disparaisse à nouveau.

Sous cette étreinte, Link grimaça douloureusement. Sa voix aiguë provoqua sa libération et la femme observa son bras.

— Es-tu blessé, junior ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

— Je crois que je me suis cassé l'os en tombant tout à l'heure, annonça-t-il, la voix tremblante.

— Laisse-moi, voire ça.

Link lui présenta le bras douloureux. Elle manipula son bras, tâta la peau d'une main experte. Rapidement, et à la réaction de l'enfant, elle comprit qu'il avait raison. Son regard parcourut la pièce avant de voir du tissu dans un coin de la pièce. Impa s'empara d'une couverture pour chevaux avant de la déchirer et en faire une écharpe pour maintenir le bras cassé du jeune garçon.

— Ça devrait suffire pour l'instant. Je vais t'emmener auprès d'un ami, et il te soignera.

— Merci. Je...

La femme posa un doigt sur ses lèvres qui le somma, par ce geste, de se taire.

Elle traversa la pièce. Les chevaux hennirent nerveusement à leur passage, les fixant d'une lueur de convoitise. Ils devaient penser que l'heure du dîner approchait d'où leur impatience montant en crescendo, à moins que ce soit à présence d'étrangers qui les rendaient nerveux.

Or, ni Link ni Impa n'étaient venues pour cela.

La femme retira un peu de paille, au fond de la pièce, et dévoila une trappe cachée.

Link s'approcha et observa le vide ténébreux avec réticence. La femme l'ordonna de pénétrer en premier. Ce qu'il fit immédiatement. Puis, elle le suivit en refermant soigneusement derrière elle. En plus des ténèbres, le froid marquant de l'air humide frappa le jeune garçon, qui frissonna.

Sa vieille amie alluma une torche en prononçant une formule magique. Un passage étroit en pierre les entourait, donnant une impression d'oppression. Se trouvant au milieu d'un tunnel, le garçon avait aussitôt oublié où se situait le nord.

Sa guide connaissait les lieux et elle n'attendit pas pour prendre une direction. Link la suivit aux pas par peur de la perdre dans les ténèbres. Traverser ce passage était nettement plus sécurisant qu'être à l'extérieur, à la vue de tous.

Le jeune garçon lui était reconnaissant de son aide et de sa gentillesse.

— Merci pour votre aide. Comment as-tu su que j'étais là ?

— Zelda a remarqué ta présence dans la forêt. Elle avait peur qu'ils te capturent dès que tu t'enfuiras, répondit-elle. Quelle fut ma surprise de constater ton identité, ajouta-t-elle.

— Oui. Le hasard fait bien les choses. Tu ne le penses pas ?

Tous les deux se mirent à rire de bon cœur. Ensuite, Link s'arrêta de rire en repensant à la scène quelques heures plus tôt.

Le visage de la princesse. La façon dont leurs regards s'étaient croisés. Il avait ressenti sa détresse, malgré la distance. Elle était comme une déesse, emprisonnée par un dieu maléfique. Et il ne pouvait oublier cette sensation qui s'était emparée de lui.

Un nœud tirailla ses entrailles.

— Tu devrais plus t'approcher du château et de Ganondorf, lui conseilla Impa.

Link porta son attention vers Impa. Puis, détourna le regard.

— Je comptais m'en éloigner, ne t'inquiète pas, rétorqua Link, déterminé.

Impa jeta un œil en arrière et le fixa longuement.

— Je connais une personne, au village Cocorico, qui pourrait s'occuper de toi. Il s'occupe des orphelins. Que dirais-tu que je te le présente ?

Link s'arrêta net à ces derniers mots. Il observa la jeune femme, un rictus aux lèvres.

— Je vous remercie, mais...

— Sais-tu que si aucun adulte ne t'a poursuivi avec un bâton, c'est parce que j'avais ordonné qu'on ne te fasse pas de mal ?

À nouveau, un rictus se dessina sur son visage.

Lentement, il augmenta la distance qui les séparait, conscient des faits qui lui sont reprochés dans ce sous-entendu. En un instant, il la sentit menaçante, alors qu'elle employait un ton à la fois maternel et tranchant. Cependant, la lueur dans ses yeux lui fit comprendre qu'elle refusait toute réponse négative de sa part et qu'elle comptait lui imposer cette nouvelle vie.

Las, le jeune homme soupira tout en détournant le regard.

Une lamentation aiguë survint dans la pénombre et une boule de poils hirsutes passa à ses côtés.

Link leva instinctivement un pied, craignant que le rat le frôle ou s'attaque à lui. Cependant, la créature devait avoir autant peur que lui de leur présence, car elle disparut aussitôt dans la direction opposée.

La marche dura encore quelques minutes dans ce sombre couloir. À un moment, Link trébucha sur quelque chose, la racine d'un arbre. Rattrapé in extremis par son guide, elle lui conseilla de faire attention où il mettait ses pieds. L'instant d'après une faible lueur se vit au loin. Elle grossit lentement, au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'avancent vers elle.

Rassuré d'arrivée au bout du parcours, Link se met soudainement à courir vers la sortie.

L'air frais fouetta soudainement son vissage et la lumière piqua ses yeux. Il les frotta longuement avant de les ouvrir à nouveau.

Un simple coup d'œil en arrière, le garçonnet constata qu'ils se trouvaient au pied d'une falaise. Au-dessus d'eux, un haut mur était érigé. Contrairement aux pierres du château, elles étaient encore claires. Rapidement, il comprit que le passage passait sous le château et la capitale d'Hyrule.

— Ne restons pas ici, annonça Impa.

Elle lui fit signe de le suivre et prit la direction du couchant, le village Cocorico.

À de nombreuses reprises, Link sentit son attention tourner vers lui. Elle s'assurait qu'il la suivait docilement. Bien évidemment, l'idée de se soustraire à son insu traversa de nombreuses fois son esprit. Il doutait fortement qu'après sa visite au médecin, elle veuille le laisser vivre sauvagement. D'ailleurs la conversation, quelques minutes plus tôt affirma cette conclusion. Cependant, Link ne voulait pas avoir affaire, de près ou de loin, au royaume d'Hyrule.

Soudain, les pas d'Impa s'arrêtèrent brusquement. Link leva la tête vers elle pour soutenir son regard. La femme le fixa longuement, la bouche entre-ouverte. Il comprit rapidement, mais trop tard, l'objet de son attention. Le triangle doré ornant sa main brillait encore de sa lueur vive. Durant sa traversée, dans le tunnel, les voix s'étaient lentement tues, au point qu'il avait oublié leur existence. Il n'était pas de même de son destin, qui lui rappelait sans cesse l'héritage qu'il avait reçu de son père.


	5. Partie 1 - 3

_Disclamer: Les personnages et l'univers de « The legend of Zelda » appartiennent à Shingeru Miyamoto et Takashi Tezukashi – les concepteurs – Tous les droits leur sont réservés._

 _ _Information : Je remercie à ma bêta-lectrice, Storiesmania d'avoir prit le temps de lire et corriger les fautes. Je vous conseille de vous rendre à son profils afin de lire ses histoires passionnantes.__

* * *

 **3**

Si les Sheikahs avaient été connus pour avoir protégé la famille royale, ils gardaient secrètes les autres activités de leur peuple.

C'étaient les grands scribes du monde, et ils veillaient sur les archives des temps passés et à venir. En analysant le mouvement des planètes, du soleil et de la lune, ils pouvaient déterminer la date du prochain duel opposant les forces des ténèbres et de la lumière. Impa, la chef de cette tribu, fut désignée et formée à l'âge de six ans par la doyenne. Elle avait suivi une formation stricte et difficile afin d'obtenir ce rôle. Ensuite, elle a passé un dernier test et l'a réussi. Elle devait calculer le jour de l'affrontement à venir.

À l'âge de quinze ans, elle était parvenue à se faire engager par le roi d'Hyrule, afin de servir de nourrice à l'héritière du trône. Grâce à ses connaissances, elle savait que l'un des porteurs de la Triforce avait toujours été la princesse du royaume. Et de cette position nouvelle, elle pouvait la protéger. Pour les deux autres porteurs de la trinité, aucune prédiction ni expérience ne permettait de connaître à l'avance la naissance. Dans les écrits anciens, ils se nommaient systématiquement Link et Ganondorf.

Quels que fussent les faits, tout portait à croire qu'ils avaient été frappés par une malédiction qui les rendaient semblables à des âmes sœurs. L'un maudissait l'autre l'autre l'affrontait avec ferveur et courage. Contrairement à la princesse, qui était une descendance directe, les deux autres porteurs de la Triforce semblaient être choisis aléatoirement par les Déesses tous les cent ans. Néanmoins, l'arbre généalogique des Links témoignait une origine semblable et ancienne dans leur sang.

Cependant, ce nouveau cycle de la légende n'avait rien d'habituel.

Premièrement, Ganondorf avait envahi le royaume d'Hyrule beaucoup plus tôt. Il s'était emparé de l'héritage des Déesses en possession du héros. Puis, la Triforce du courage s'était soudainement envolée, comme si le mal ne pouvait gagner la bataille. En étant témoin de cette scène, Impa était restée bouche bée. Elle avait essayé de localiser l'objet divin durant les années suivantes, mais en vain. Elle ne s'attendait pas à la retrouver aux mains de l'orphelin.

— Link. Quel âge as-tu ? demanda-t-elle.

— J'ai 10 ans.

Un calcul rapide s'effectua dans son esprit.

Mise à part la venue prématurée de Ganondorf, l'âge de Link coïncidait avec celui de la venue du héros. Elle ne put expliquer la raison qui avait poussé la Triforce à choisir le fils du héros de la lumière. Sauf peut-être une simple farce des Déesses, désirant se divertir en envoyant un enfant combattre un adulte.

 _Si jeune. Et pourtant, le poids du monde est déjà sur ses épaules_ , s'entendit-elle penser.

Devait-elle lui annoncer quel serait son destin ou devait-elle attendre qu'il devienne majeur pour le lui raconter ?

Au plus profond d'elle, la chef de la rébellion savait que l'ex-Lord le savait aussi.

Elle s'approcha de lui d'un pas lent. Ses mains prirent maternellement celle où logeait la Triforce. Elle la caressa doucereusement du bout des doigts pour ne pas l'effrayer. La fée s'extirpa aussitôt du col du jeune homme, qui vola nerveusement autour de la tête du garçon.

— Jeune homme. As-tu remarqué le symbole sur ta main ? demanda-t-elle, d'une voix cristalline.

Contre ses doigts, les muscles du jeune Hylien se contractèrent soudainement. Ce simple geste l'informa qu'il se souvenait.

Pourtant, il baissa la tête d'un air résolu.

— Je l'ai depuis ma naissance, répondit-il d'une voix hésitante.

— Te souviens-tu que celui qui le porte devient l'élu des Déesses ? Son rôle est de sauver Hyrule et la princesse Zelda. Tu dois rester en vie, comme l'a fait le héros de la lumière avant toi.

Link demeura muet.

Son étrange silence lui donna la sensation de prendre un enfant en faute.

— Quand la Triforce du courage avait disparu, j'ai eu peur qu'il soit entre de mauvaises mains, reprit-elle. Mais, je suis soulagée de voir que son fils l'a hérité. Tu as le cœur tellement pur, junior.

Ces mots provoquèrent un sursaut chez le garçon.

Promptement, il retira ses mains avec froideur. Elle vit son visage se tordre sous un rictus. Impa ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait à cet instant. Si elle avait su, elle se serait arrêtée sur-le-champ, lui offrant du temps d'avaler ce destin fatidique.

— Vous vous trompez. Je ne suis pas le héros de la légende.

— Cette marque apparente sur ta main, il n'y a aucune erreur possible…

— C'est impossible, coupa-t-il

— tu as reçu en héritage le même destin que ton père.

— Jamais !

Cette interjection coupa Impa dans son discours.

Ses yeux. La lueur hostile dans les iris l'intima à se taire. Elle le fixa longuement, recevant les foudres muettes du jeune homme. Tous les héros avant lui, conscients ou non, n'avaient jamais réagi de la sorte. Tous avaient accepté si facilement de prendre l'épée de la légende en main.

— Jamais je ne le ferais, vociféra Link.

— Link. Tu ne devrais pas...

— Je ne veux pas. Je te dis, coupa Link, l'intiment à se taire. Ce destin. Cette Triforce. Je préférerais mourir ou l'offrir volontiers à Ganondorf.

Impa ne comprenait pas ce qui se passa dans la tête de l'ancien lord. Ces propos colériques effacèrent l'enfant joyeux, toujours accroché à la chemise de son aïeul. Elle ne pouvait plus compter les nombres de fois auxquels cet enfant avait juré de devenir un chevalier à son tour, comme l'avait fait son père avant lui. Le désastre de cette guerre éclair lui avait laissé une profonde cicatrice.

Cependant, elle ne pouvait accepter que cet enfant prononçât ces paroles fatidiques.

— Link. Réveille-toi. Tu ne peux pas faire ça. Il faut te soumettre à ton destin.

— Je le refuse !

Leurs voix résonnèrent sur toute la plaine. Impa ne s'attendait pas à entendre ce refus du plus profond de ses tripes.

Sa bouche s'entrouvrit quand soudain, un évènement lui imposa de se taire.

La Triforce du courage brilla d'une intense lumière et elle augmenta rapidement. Une colonne lumineuse, aussi brûlante qu'un feu de camp, l'obligea à reculer. Le nom du garçon résonna à ses oreilles face à son inquiétude. C'était sa propre voix.

Malgré le danger de la situation, la Sheikah avait l'attention de le sauver par n'importe quel moyen.

À ses côtés, Esprit hurla d'horreur, pétrifiée, les larmes aux yeux.

La femme revoyait le visage de l'homme qui l'avait déstabilisé lors de leur première rencontre. Son franc parlé avait attiré tant d'individus haut placés, avait fait palpité les battements de son cœur. Elle revécut sa déception quand il avait choisi une autre femme. Puis, elle se remémora sa joie quand il était devenu père d'un charmant bambin. Elle somma l'homme de l'aider à le sauver, pria pour la survie de Link.

Finalement, son doigt effleura quelque chose de léger. Elle s'efforça de l'emprisonner de sa poigne avant d'éloigner le corps de l'enfant. Elle tomba en arrière, les fesses en premier. La pression dans sa poitrine s'accentua quand elle constata qu'il était inconscient. Elle écouta sa respiration, toujours présente, et le serra contre lui avec soulagement.

Elle ne vit pas tout de suite le changement opéré sur l'enfant.

Cette colonne de lumière illumina le ciel rougissant à des kilomètres autour d'eux.

L'activité de la citadelle s'arrêta à la vue de ce spectacle. Vendeurs et acheteurs furent hypnotisés par cet évènement étrange. Les plus superstitieux hurlèrent que les Déesses avaient décidé de les punir de leurs péchés. L'un d'eux bouscula un jeune Gérudo portant une épée. Ce dernier massa la douleur à son bras tout en observant ce phénomène.

Soudainement, il fut en proie d'une migraine aiguë qui le poussa à se tordre de douleur.

Un peu plus loin, un homme de forte stature lisait un long rouleau, contenant les affaires du royaume, le sourire aux lèvres. Sa pupille revenait de sa mission d'ambassadrice, et elle avait réussi à soumettre ces belliqueux Gorons à sa cause.

La lumière pénétra dans la salle du trône, révélant une silhouette féminine sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Au début, il crut que le temps venait de lui jouer un tour, en ajoutant un jour à la suite de l'autre. Cependant, cet étrange signe signifiait qu'un évènement important venait de survenir.

Un sourire cruel élargit son visage carré et un rire diabolique résonna dans l'immense pièce qui amplifia sa joie.

— La Triforce du courage. Enfin, tu apparais, fils de la légende, révéla-t-il avec joie.

Aussitôt ces mots prononcés, il hurla à plein poumon un ordre précipité. Il comptait bien terminer sa journée en capturant le nouveau porteur de la Triforce du courage.

La princesse Zelda était en chemin pour saluer son père adoptif. Devant elle, un nouveau geôlier la guidait vers la salle du trône. Plus mince que les soldats maléfiques, son apparence cachait en réalité une force tout aussi imposante qu'eux. Un voile couvrait son visage, une vision cauchemardesque. Dès la disparition de la colonne de lumière, la jeune Hylienne sentit une vive douleur à sa main. Cette douleur, elle le connaissait, car c'était la même qu'elle avait ressentie quand Ganondorf lui avait arraché sa Triforce. Elle tomba sur les marches des escaliers, les larmes naissantes. À cet instant, elle préférait ressentir les tortures des soldats du mal contre sa tête que cette douleur. Cela lui rappela tellement d'horreur qu'elle voulut tout oublier. Lamentablement, elle supplia les déesses d'atténuer cette douleur ou de la tuer.

Puis, la lumière de la providence s'éteignit lentement. La douleur aussi...

Au sol, Zelda haleta bruyamment, mais affaiblit. Ses larmes continuaient à couler, mais plus pour la même raison. Sa Triforce, celle de la sagesse pulsa au fond d'elle. Dans un sens, elle lui annonçait la raison de cette lumière et la tristesse ne pouvait plus la quitter.

— Impa. Qu'as-tu fait ? souffla-t-elle.

* * *

Une heure s'était écoulée depuis cet évènement, dont les différents royaumes appelèrent, plus tard, « le jour de la lumière ». À l'endroit où elle était apparue, une figure d'herbe brûlée, représentant un triangle, à l'intérieur d'un cercle, témoignait l'emplacement où se trouvaient Link et Impa. À voir les différentes empreintes de botte et de sabot, les soldats étaient venus en nombre. Ils avaient saccagé les buissons, brûlaient les arbres des environs. Rien n'indiqua qu'il avait eu une bataille.

Dans la nuit déjà installée, une silhouette traversa la plaine d'un pas las et monotone.

En dépit des dangers, il s'approcha de ce lieu jusqu'au symbole au sol. Son visage, sans expression, observa longuement la marque, au point que l'étrange individu ne remarqua pas l'approche d'un squelette vivant dans son dos. Pourtant, les os de la créature grincèrent à chaque frottement des articulations.

La créature leva ses os en direction de l'inconscient, prêt à le prendre à la gorge.

Ses orbites vides ne voyaient pas le mouvement de l'inconnu.

En un éclair, l'homme sortit son épée de son fourreau et le terrassa d'un coup d'épée. Durant cette action, il ne daigna pas à jeter un œil vers lui. Il était aussi insignifiant que de la cendre.

Chose étrange, le squelette ne tomba pas, tranché, au sol. Il se désintégra en millier de poussières.

L'homme se baissa et posa une main au sol.

— Où es-tu maître ?

Personne ne lui répondit, car il était seul.

— Je ne sens plus ta présence.


	6. Partie 1 - 4

**4**

La première chose que Link ressentit, quand il émergea du néant, fut la fatigue. Puis, la fraîcheur mordit son visage alors que des draps maintenaient son corps au chaud. À en croire à ses sens, il était revenu dans sa chambre et le soleil ne s'était pas encore levé. En conséquence, le jeune garçon s'enfonça dans son lit moelleux, à la recherche de chaleur. Ces sensations amorphes et agréables lui firent remonter le temps.

Bientôt, sa mère pénétrera dans sa chambre pour le réveiller avec sa voix doucereuse. Elle le taquinera tout en lui rappelant la promesse lors de son anniversaire. Car, en dépit de ses dires, il se comportait encore comme un enfant capricieux.

Sa main fantomatique lui caressa la joue.

Il prit un pan de son drap dans un sourire béat. Puis, il cacha son visage dessous.

Sa mère l'appela. Mais lentement, sa voix se mua en une autre :

— Link. Link !

Link émergea instantanément de son agréable rêve. Il ouvrit progressivement les yeux.

L'orphelin se releva difficilement, les membres alourdis par la torpeur.

Ses sens endormis, son esprit émergea lentement vers son environnement et réalisa que la pièce lui était inconnue. Mais surtout, il ne se rappela pas comment il avait atterri dans cette chambre. Une douleur vive s'empara de sa tête. Il posa immédiatement une main dessus, tout en se courbant l'échine.

Il revivait mentalement les événements de ces cinq dernières heures sa rencontre avec la princesse du royaume d'Hyrule, celle avec Impa, la découverte tant redoutait tant. Il avait refusé catégoriquement le rôle des déesses au plus profond de son être. Un frisson électrique l'avait parcouru avant que la Triforce s'illuminât. En revanche, le reste de la scène lui échappait. Ou peut-être, préférait-il oublier ce qui s'était produit ?

« _Il faut te soumettre à ton destin_ »

Cette phrase prononcée par Impa résonnait encore dans son esprit. Elle lui était familière, comme si une autre personne l'avait dite avant ce jour. Pourtant, un voile sombre l'empêchait de se souvenir de son visage et de son nom.

Une lueur blanche se positionna en face de lui.

L'Hylien l'observa un certain temps avant de reconnaître sa fée.

— Esprit… Où est-on ?

— Que les déesses soient louées, soupira la fée, soulagée. Vas-tu bien, Link ?

La fée s'installa sur son épaule avant de le câliner.

Link remarqua ses minuscules tremblements.

Il plaça une main compatissante vers sa jeune amie tout en souriant tendrement.

— Je vais mieux, Esprit, le rassura Link.

— Impa t'a porté jusqu'ici pendant que tu étais inconscient. On est au village Cocorico.

À la notion de ce nom, il sursauta.

Ses yeux écarquillés parcoururent la pièce où il se situait.

Le duo se trouvait seul dans une pièce de dix mètres carrés. Celle-ci avait une décoration minimaliste : une simple commode et un lit. Le sol était composé de tatami et d'immenses portes coulissantes le coupaient du reste de la maison. Cette décoration était peu commune à Hyrule, mais elle ne lui était pas totalement inconnue.

Sa contemplation fut interrompue par le questionnement d'Esprit.

— Link. Que s'est-il passé ? Qu'est-ce qui te lie avec elle ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait cette colonne ?

L'Hylien resta muet face à tous ces questionnements.

Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir été emprisonné dans une colonne de lumière. Aussi loin que lui permettait ses souvenirs, il y avait cette douleur obsédante, comme si on lui écorchait la peau à vif. On lui avait arraché une partie de lui-même, et cette partie avait résisté. Ce conflit avait été insupportable au point qu'il avait souhaité mourir jusqu'à en perdre conscience.

À cette pensée, son attention se posa sur sa main gauche, où le symbole de la Triforce s'était logé depuis la mort du précédent héros. Il fut surpris de constater son absence.

Au début, Link crut à une illusion. Il serra le poing en espérant une réaction. Et comme il ne se passât rien, il tortilla sa main sous le regard étonné d'Esprit. Finalement, une seule vérité appuya sa découverte : la relique des déesses n'était plus.

— La Triforce… Elle a disparu… souffla Link, abasourdi.

— Que viens-tu dire ?

Esprit s'approcha de sa main. Ses petites mains se posèrent sur le dos de la main et elle remarqua, elle aussi, la disparition du symbole des déesses. Ses yeux en grand, son souffle se coupa par la surprise. Elle dévisagea son compagnon en prononçant son nom. Mais elle n'obtint pas de réaction de sa part.

Link resta sans voix, toujours en observant sa main.

À nouveau, Esprit l'appela, cette fois, avec plus d'énergie. Elle obtint un sursaut de sa part.

— Esprit… Partons d'ici, annonça Link.

La réaction détachée de l'Hylien l'avait surpris.

— Mais attends, Link. C'est sérieux. La Triforce a disparu.

Link la fixa momentanément d'un air dur. Puis, il sortit du lit d'un air résigné.

— Cette histoire ne me concerne plus, à présent.

Esprit écarquilla ses yeux par cette étrange réaction. Puis, elle se souvint qu'il avait toujours souhaité d'être libre de toute mission.

Son abattement se mua en colère en un battement de paupière. Elle se précipita face à lui, les mains posées sur ses hanches. Sa lueur blanchâtre changea de couleur et devint rouge carmin.

— Non. Link, c'est très grave, s'irrita Esprit, indignée. Si la Triforce tombait entre les mains de Ganondorf...

Link grogna en entendant la réplique de sa jeune amie. Il serra les poings et la coupa avec rage :

— Esprit. Tais-toi. Je rentre dans notre maison.

La fée serra les dents. La rage s'empara d'elle, à la vue de l'indifférence de son camarade.

— Link, tu ne réalises pas tout de la gravité de la situation...

— Tu ne vas pas commencer aussi ?

— Que se serait-il passé si la Triforce t'avait ôté la vie ? Coupa Esprit. Quand j'ai vu cette colonne t'enveloppait. Quand je t'ai entendu hurler comme si l'on t'égorgeait, j'ai bien cru que tu allais mourir.

Link ravala sa salive instantanément, les yeux écarquillés. Il remarqua le souffle saccadé de son amie, la couleur qu'elle avait prise sous la colère.

Le temps que dura son mutisme, la fée reprit lentement sa couleur d'origine. Elle arrêta de battre ses ailes et se laissa planer jusqu'à la couverture.

Link approcha sa main dans sa direction. Mais, il s'arrêta quand il remarqua ces infimes tremblements et comprit qu'elle pleurait. La culpabilité s'empara de lui à la pensée à la vue de son inquiétude. Elle, contrairement à d'autres, voyait le véritable garçon qu'il était. Et non le fils d'un héros mort.

Il plaça sa main au-dessus d'elle.

— Je suis désolé, Esprit. Je ne voulais pas m'emporter.

— Tu sais que je te soutiendrais toujours, Link. Même si tu refuses de devenir un héros, sanglota Esprit. Mais, je sais aussi que si Ganondorf met la main sur le symbole du courage, notre maison disparaîtra. Ça me fait peur.

Ces mots furent comme un coup de poignard pour Link. Il retira sa main d'elle. La voir dans cet état lui faisait beaucoup de peine. Pour la population d'Hyrule, Ganondorf était la représentation de la tyrannie et du chaos. Un enfant ne représentait pas une menace pour lui. Et jusqu'à cet instant, il s'était demandé pourquoi les déesses l'avaient choisi lui, le fils, pour succéder au héros de la lumière.

Il ferma les yeux pour prendre une profonde inspiration. L'anxiété de porter le monde sur ses épaules avait disparu. Il se sentait plus libre. C'était égoïste de sa part de pensée cela. Mais peut-être que les déesses avaient décidé de le renier en tant que héros.

— Esprit, je ne pense pas que Ganondorf aura la Triforce du courage, la réconforta Link. Elle choisira un nouveau héros.

Esprit leva la tête dans sa direction.

— Je n'étais tout simplement pas le bon héros. Mes péchés et mes erreurs ont été jugés inacceptables.

— Link. Je… Je…

Esprit baissa la tête d'un air coupable.

— Je… Rentrons à la maison.

Link hocha la tête. Puis, il attarda son regard vers son bras pansé. Il remarqua qu'on lui avait posé une attelle durant son évanouissement. Elle le soutenait mieux. Ensuite, il se leva et alla vers la fenêtre.

— Je me disais que j'ai entendu des voix, intervint une voix. On dirait bien que tu t'es réveillé, mon garçon.

Immédiatement, son attention se tourna vers l'individu.

Link vit un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, dont les yeux bleus et profonds le fixèrent avec sévérité. Sur son visage, de profondes cicatrices témoignaient un passé de guerrier. L'individu s'approcha de lui, austère, à tel point que Link crut que le sol tremblait à chacun de ses pas. Quand il s'arrêta en face de lui, le garçon dut lever la tête face à cette montagne de muscles. Tout l'être de cet homme lui interdisait de faire un pas à l'extérieur. Aussitôt, l'individu le poussa fermement vers l'intérieur de la pièce.

Au même moment, Impa pénétra dans la chambre.

— Que fais-tu, mon garçon ? demanda la Sheikah, tout en s'approchant de lui.

Link fixa Impa dans les yeux.

— Je rentre chez moi.

— Dans cet état ? souffla la femme, stupéfaite. Écoute Link, tu n'es plus tout seul. Tu devrais rester ici. Cet homme saura te protéger, toi et la Triforce.

— Attends, Impa ! intervint le colosse, étonné. Ce minus possède la Triforce ?

L'attention de tous se tourna vers l'homme.

Ensuite, Impa se redressa sans quitter des yeux l'inconnu qui avait toujours une main sur l'épaule de l'enfant.

— Oui. Je l'ai vue.

— Mais ce n'est qu'un gamin ! s'exclama Benjamin. Hyrule est perdu.

— Benjamin ne soit pas défaitiste, rétorqua la Sheikah.

— Soit. Mais, lui… Lui… Impossible !

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce.

Les deux individus se toisaient sans qu'un le détournât du regard. Link eut la désagréable sensation que ces deux individus s'échangeaient des informations par leur mutisme et qu'à la fin, ils choisissaient le destin qu'il devrait subir. Il prévoyait qu'à la fin, on le verrait comme le sauveur.

Impa rompit en premier le silence par un profond soupir.

— Je le sais. C'est pour cette raison que j'aimerais le mettre sous ta protection. Apprends-lui tout ce que tu sais.

— Impossible ! Je… Bafouilla l'individu.

C'en était trop pour Link. Il sentait qu'il devait mettre les choses aux clairs.

— Est-ce que j'ai mon mot à dire ? intervint-il. Je vous signale qu'il y a un problème de taille. Je n'ai plus la Triforce.

Sa main se leva, comme pour affirmer ses dires.

Impa et Benjamin observèrent la main gauche du garçon avec attention. Ils ne virent aucun symbole. Même le stigmate qu'Impa avait vu, quelques heures plus tôt, ne résidait plus sur sa main.

— Comment… souffla-t-elle, incrédule.

— Et un héros qui perd la Triforce ! s'exclama l'homme en levant les mains vers le plafond. C'est du jamais vu. En marche pour la légende la plus comique du temps, ajouta-t-il, ironiquement.

— Tais-toi, Benjamin ! reprit la jeune femme.

— On est perdu. C'est tout ce qu'on doit retenir. Au pire, on attend la centième prochaine année pour être sauvées.

— Benjamin. Tais-toi ! Ordonne sèchement Impa.

Le silence s'installa à nouveau dans la pièce et tous s'observèrent.

Dehors, le ciel prit une couleur orangée, et s'assombrit lentement à la disparition des derniers rayons du soleil.

À nouveau, Impa fut la première à réagir.

Elle posa un pied sur le sol, face à Link, et elle plaça ses mains autour de ses épaules.

— Écoute, jeune lord. Je doute que tu veuilles rester ici bien longtemps, annonça Impa, d'une voix calme. Cependant, j'aimerais que tu le fasses, au moins jusqu'à ce que ton bras guérisse. Tu le veux bien ?

Elle n'eut aucune réaction de Link.

— Je prends ça pour un « oui », reprit la guerrière.

Link détourna le regard, toujours silencieux.

Impa se releva et tourna son attention vers l'individu qui s'éloignait du duo pour observer les derniers mouvements de la soirée.

— Je vais faire quelques recherches, annonça la Sheikah. Je te laisse cette enfant, Benjamin, et ne le blesse pas plus qu'il l'est déjà.

— Je ne suis pas garde d'enfant quand même, s'irrita l'homme.

Impa sortit de la pièce, suivi rapidement de Benjamin. Il rattrapa la jeune femme et l'empoigna par le bras. Il la plaqua contre le mur et l'obligea à lui faire face.

Cette action coupa le souffle de la Sheikah qui plongea le bleu de ses yeux dans ceux de l'homme blond. Puis, elle détourna rapidement son regard de lui, incapable de lui tenir tête sans penser à un certain homme.

— Impa. Je ne suis pas celui qu'il te faut.

— Je le sais. Je sais ce que tu penses réellement. Mais, c'est le fils du précédent héros. Et...

— Pourquoi moi ? Lui coupa Benjamin brutalement. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me confis sa vie ? Te rappelles-tu ce que j'ai fait ?

Impa ferma les yeux.

Elle ne pouvait pas oublier la traîtrise de l'homme. À cause de lui, son cœur avait été brisé en mille morceaux. Il avait lui-même aidé Ganondorf à envahir Hyrule par simple jalousie. Elle lui en voulait, au point d'avoir souhaité sa mort. Cependant, en mémoire de Link, son défunt ami, elle n'avait pu porter le coup final. Ce refus de l'assassiner la hantait.

Cet homme meurtri s'était retiré dans les montagnes. Puis, il descendit en apportant son aide au village. Sa nouvelle résolution avait permis à le pardonner, et se faire pardonner, auprès du village Cocorico. Car, grâce à sa présence, il avait empêché la découverte de la rébellion. Mais surtout, Link junior avait besoin de son enseignement, s'il voulait survivre à cette ère ténébreuse.

— Vois ceci comme un salut, lui répondit Impa.

Benjamin la fixa toujours, resserrant son étreinte autour de son poignet. Le rappel de la jeune femme lui donna un goût amer dans la gorge. Finalement, il desserra sa poigne avant de s'éloigner d'elle. Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres de la chambre encore allumée, celle où se situait Link.

— Je ne pourrais jamais être lavé de mes péchés, lui annonça Benjamin, avec amertume. Ce que j'ai fait… C'est impardonnable. Et le petit me détestera quand il l'apprendra.

Le silence s'installa entre les deux survivants de la cérémonie.

L'un, comme l'autre, ne trouva pas des mots réconfortants et rassurants.

Benjamin entendit les pas de la Sheikah s'éloigner.

Pour sa part, il retourna sur ses pas avec appréhension **.** À peine qu'il passât l'encadrement de la porte que l'irritation quelques enjambées, il traversa la pièce et empoigna le bras du jeune orphelin.

Ce dernier avait ouvert la fenêtre de la chambre et avait commencé à l'enjamber le rebord.

— Où comptes-tu aller ? questionna Benjamin.

Il agrippa Link par le col et le ramena avec force en arrière. Ce dernier n'offrit aucune résistance par cette soudaine action qui lui coupa le souffle dans un premier temps.

Dès qu'il comprit la situation, Link chargea en direction de l'homme en représailles. À peine qu'il levât sa main valide vers lui, il se retrouva prisonnier par le poids du vieux soldat. Link se tortilla comme un ver, alors que l'homme le tenait par le col.

Spectatrice de ce début de combat, Esprit fondit vers cet adversaire mature. Elle entreprit de le frapper au visage. Mais le vieil homme l'attrapa en plein vol. Link profita de ce moment d'inattention pour chercher à se libérer. Or, le guerrier le maintint toujours au sol, sans ménagement pour son bras.

Link se mit à gémir, la douleur sur son bras se réveilla sous l'impact. Il fusilla l'homme d'un air assassin.

— Lâchez-moi, espèce de brute, dit Link, le poing serré.

— Vous allez vous calmer tous les deux, rougit le guerrier. Si tu crois que m'occuper de deux moucherons me plaît, vous vous leurrez.

Benjamin maintint sa position dans l'attente que la fureur s'estompa. Cependant, la hargne des deux jeunes gens s'accentua chaque minute. Link ne perdit pas espoir et tenta de trouver une ouverture.

Mais après plusieurs minutes, il était forcé de constater que l'homme était bien plus fort. Ses tentatives s'affaiblirent lentement avant de s'arrêter complètement, le souffle haletant.

Finalement, Benjamin desserra son étreinte.

Le jeune Hylien le sentait encore au-dessus de lui, prêt à le contenir si l'idée de contre-attaquer survenait. Ensuite, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre, la ferma. Puis, il s'installa, sur le lit, à quelques pas de l'enfant.

Link n'avait pas bougé de sa position.

— Je te propose un marché, gamin. Je te laisserais rentrer chez toi. Mais à la seule condition, c'est que tu apprennes le maniement de l'épée.

Benjamin attendit une réaction de Link, qui lui tournait toujours le dos.

Face à son silence, il ouvrit à nouveau la bouche pour reprendre la conversation.

— Je ne vois pas en quoi vous y gagner dans cette histoire **,** déclara soudainement Link.

— Je te propose cette option pour ta survie. Ce que tu feras de mon enseignement ne sera plus de mon ressort.

Link se releva et se tourna vers lui.

Benjamin dévisagea cet enfant sauvage sans parvenir à déduire sa décision définitive.

— D'accord. Mais je vous informe que je ne compte pas payer une seule leçon.

— J'y compte bien.

L'homme présenta sa main à Link, qui la serra avec détermination. Cet échange permettait de conclure un accord si facilement obtenu par ce dernier.

— Mon nom est Benjamin. Mais ici, les habitants du village Cocorico m'appellent Oncle Ben. Habitue-toi à ta nouvelle vie, mon garçon.


End file.
